Confused Emotions
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: Begins 4 years post the Vampire Knight story. When all you've known is a shitty life, and then being saved by the one thing you detest the most, it's kind of hard to break that loyalty. For Kagome, Shizuka and Ichiru were her world, even with their rocky beginnings. So to meet Cross Academy, and Ichiru's crap older brother, Kagome begins to appreciate Ichiru a hell of a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: Child Kagome up ahead. And more stories I will procrastinate on xD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha It was first snow.

Chapter 1: Settling

Then hunger. Or maybe it'd been the exhaustion that'd slowly built up over the course of her stay. Whatever it was, maybe even all three, it'd doomed her from the very beginning.

Kagome was tired. She was just so, so _sick_ of it all.

Especially _them_. They were never far; their auras palpable and suffocating, smothering her in its intensity.

'Like now.' She surmised, gazing left, and observing the two red eyes staring back. She wanted to cry a little, thinking of how twisted her short life had been.

At a young age, her stays in orphanages had been numbered. Where she'd been born, or who had given birth to her had always remained a mystery. And now, cast out from every available place, she was pretty sure she was going to die.

Be it the natural occurrences of nature, or the vampires leering at her, waiting for her spiritual powers to wane into nothingness.

'Whatever.' She unsteadily exhaled, leaning back against the damp wall. The sky had begun to shower snow, and she wondered if this was how she was going to die.

Snow was something she detested, because it always made her cold. She rather preferred spring, for its warmness and promise of new life.

Her own life, however, was about to be snuffed out.

The steady barrier she had managed to put up for the last few days slowly evaporated, along with its safety measures.

From across, the red eyes blinked in curiosity.

She felt the lump rise in her throat, "Why?"

The being stepped out, once realizing what was happening, and she saw the familiar features of the monster that'd been trailing her the last couple of weeks. Who'd been ever present in their watchings of her, and who'd weighed heavily on her mind as she tried her best to survive.

Kagome wasn't stupid, even though all the adults ever saw was a child on the verge of death. She knew who'd done this to her.

Who taunted the humans, caused varying degrees of 'bad luck' to whoever had adopted her. After a while, the town's folk got the hint, and stopped helping her. 'Mom' and 'dad' returned her time and time again, until she was turned away completely. The novelty "child from the well" no longer was popular, she was simply shunned.

"Why did you do this to me?"

She watched as it trekked closer, drinking her small figure in. It was about half way when she felt fear begin to set in.

None had dared to approach her, not even him. They simply watched on. This one, who watched her more often, had made subtle gestures to get closer to her, but a flick of her powers always sent him off.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

She sagged against the wall, sliding down as he neared. The way his eyes glowed eerily in the darkness frightened her, and she thrust her hand out, "Get away!"

That was her mistake, and one she couldn't correct as he seized the moment given. In an instant, he'd latched onto her wrist, and held her there.

"Let go!" Kagome yelped, yanking back in vain.

His mouth opened, revealing his inhumanly sharp teeth. He grinned down at her, "Hush little one."

"No! Stop!"

She saw herself, reflected back in bloody hues, trembling in fear. When she was ushered forward, against her will, Kagome dug her heels down into the ground.

"No! Help! Anyone!"

He leaned down to her level, hand at her back to keep her in place, as if whispering a secret, "You can't escape me now."

"Help!"

When she felt his breath at her neck, the tears welled up, but she continued to struggle within his hold. She struck and hit at him, but her blows were like mere shoves rebounded off.

"Spitfire." His lips curled up in dark amusement.

When his teeth broke her skin, she screamed, voice rising painfully high. His teeth dug mercilessly into her soft flesh, clamping down on the junction of her neck, and she knew pain she'd never felt before.

"Delicious," He hummed, drawing back to look down at the pretty picture she made. She felt the copious liquid slide down her neck, shaking when she saw her own blood smeared all over his mouth.

"W-Why?"

He gave her no reply, merely wiping away the blood that stained her cheek. When he again went back taste her, and puncture her flesh again, she let loose a small cry of dismay. Which soon rose back into a shrill scream.

It was then she saw flashes of something passed between her tear filled eyes.

Golden eyes. A magnificent sword. Blood. Red. Red. _Red_. She hated red. She hated red eyes.

 _Naraku_.

In between her flashbacks, her memories, and fear, it was as if something shattered. Like it'd long ago rotted before, and the tension building up had tipped the ice berg.

She vaguely noted she was still screaming, but the being holding her had gone tense. She herself had gone limp in his hold, but he was gripping the sides of her arms so hard she felt bones would shatter.

"Stop..!" He snarled out.

Kagome sniffled, looking up at him in bewilderment. Into his eyes. All at once, looking at this _beast_ in human form, she felt the tendrils of something well up.

Why? Why her?

"I only wanted a place to call my own." Kagome moaned out in confusion. She looked all around her, "Why? Why isn't anyone helping me?"

Power began to swell within her, reacting to her unstable emotions. The little girl that she used to be faltered. And it was enough.

"W-What're you doing?!"

 _'Filthy. Disguising. Monster.'_ Her mind supplied. To her, never had words been so accurate.

The purple light that shot up, encompassing them both did nothing to her, but he disintegrated into sand moments later, cursing her.

She watched with morbid eyes as the being that had plagued her, suddenly... wasn't there anymore. When he was gone seconds later, she fell to her knees. The blood dropped off her shoulder and she watched as it hit the ground.

Part of her was inwardly panicking but another watched blankly. It was through her blank slate, that she observed the world.

The snow fell plentiful around her, and she watched as her blood dyed it a crimson shade.

Already, she could feel them stirring, tittering in hunger and amusement. At any moment, she knew more of them would come for her.

'Let them come.' Part of her whispered, 'We will fight to death. ' And she was sure she would.

After having her blood sucked, and realizing how cruel the world could be, Kagome realized she just didn't care anymore.

All she wanted was to live.

She would carve that message into the world.

It was with that mindset that she stood up, and waited. When they came, to kill her, she fought back.

Her mercy forgotten, she killed and killed as they rushed at her. Her powers snapped and came forth unrestrained.

When she felt she was being too cruel, and wanted to curl up to die, the blood that warmed her body reminded her.

She was alive.

And she wanted to keep it that way. Her powers came to her aid even when she didn't want it herself.

Until there was a pile of sand surrounding her, and she was dizzy from the amount of blood she had lost. Until she was sure her conflicting emotions would be the end of her.

And when she felt no more of their wicked aura, not even for miles, she allowed her body to give out on itself. The snow that chilled her body and the wounds she had sustained lulled her quickly to sleep.

Before she passed out though, she thought she glimpsed something silver in the moonlight.

In her delirium, her mind whispered something she quite didn't understand.

'Inuyasha...?'

It was something she soon forgot moments later, as the person neared and she succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Her throat burned.

That was the first thing she noticed upon waking. The second thing was that she was currently in a bed.

It took only a second for her memories to return.

The vampire. Her wound. Fighting until she passed out.

Fear gripped her heart as she bolted upward. All coherent thoughts gone, she began to tear at her throat. The bandages that were somehow wrapped around her throat were lost in her frantic motions.

When she finally got them removed, she immediately began to feel at her neck. Searching.

Only to be met with smooth skin.

No mark. No scabs. Nothing.

Her heart dropped in response, "W-Wha?"

"You're awake."

The statement spoken to her was neither welcoming nor friendly.

Kagome scarcely had enough time to question the stranger before he crossed the room, in a blink of an eye, and grasped ahold of her neck.

She barely even realized she was choking, looking up and trying to register in her brain the silver strands and hardened amethyst eyes staring coolly down at her.

"I didn't think you'd live." He quietly confessed, squeezing harder at her neck.

She felt the pressure, the discomfort on her still burning throat. His hand was squeezing the life out of her.

"S-Stop!" She faintly cried out. _"Stop! NO!"_ She wheezed out, lungs burning.

Her silver haired stranger watched on silently. He could feel the fight leaving her body, and marveled at how petite she looked, even for a small child.

She was sure this was how she would die, at the hands of someone she didn't even know. Her vision had begun to dim, and she was on the verge of passing out.

When her life had begun to slip away, it happened.

The quiet murmur that pierced her gasps, and seized both of their attentions.

" _Ichiru_."

His hand was off her neck at the call, and she greedily gulped up the air afterwards. When he left her line of vision, she rolled over, coughing violently.

And to her surprise, was met with the most beautiful scene of her life.

She even forgot the pain she in.

"Ichiru," The woman repeated, stepping into the room.

He was at her side, "Shizuka-sama."

Shizuka-sama. That was the name of this lovely being.

Her silvery long hair, the light pink cherry blossom irises currently regarding at her, even the strange garment she wore flattered her.

"W-Who're you?" Kagome managed out from her aching throat, scrubbing at her tearing eyes, "What happened to my throat?" She felt the smooth skin again, unblemished by the vampire's bite marks from earlier, and shuddered. "What did you do?"

A noise of irritation left the male's throat. Her heart flopped when she dared to look up. The chills raced up and down her arms, knowing, feeling that somehow she displeased them. The cold chill that invaded the warm room startled Kagome, and she uneasily gauged the situation; sending out soothing waves of her aura.

She was rewarded with a laugh, light and airy.

Kagome reeled back in obvious surprise. "Y-You're..!" She swallowed the panicked shivers racking her body, and could only spit out the next word. _"Vampire!"_

Shizuka let out a pleased sound, "You noticed."

Kagome gripped her neck in recollection of the bite, trying to quench the uneasy feelings rising up. "You're different from the others." Her nails dug into skin, feeling the aura Shizuka emitted, relaxed but speaking volumes of power she'd never felt from the ones in town. "Different from _them_." She narrowed her eyes, "What are you?"

The male at her side shifted, pulling something out that glinted in the moonlight, "I tire of this tryst, Shizuka-sama."

Shizuka reacted faster than either of them anticipated, earlier than her own powers rising up in response to the threat, moving faster than they could follow. Because, in a fraction of a second, she appeared from behind Kagome.

Her breathing felt cut short as she felt petite hands land on her shoulders.

"You're amusing." Shizuka murmured against her ear, "Just like him."

She saw Ichiru tense at the statement.

"I'm Kagome." She supplied without thinking, "No one else."

Another laugh. "That you are." She felt the mockery in the statement but ignored it.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Shizuka wrapped sinewy arms around her, "Why would I do that?"

"You're a vampire." Kagome kept her gaze steady even as she felt the glare from across the room.

"You're right." She felt hands toying with her hair, "A vampire's nature is cruel and bloodstained, after all."

She felt a bitter smile rise up, "Isn't that the same for humans too?"

"You're sinful." Shizuka remarked, "I like that."

She looked down at her hands, "Sinful huh?"

 _Red. Red._

'What is it?' She questioned, shaking her head. 'That color, it's so ugly. Ugh.' Nausea swelled in her belly.

"What is it?"

Kagome brought a shaking hand to her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick." She unwound the arms from around her, and took a step from the bed. "I feel... I don't know."

"Ichiru, tend to her." Shizuka gestured once she fell to her knees. "Our guest is unwell."

There was no disagreement like she expected. And Ichiru picked her up much softer than she had expected, looping his arms under her legs and back. She could almost say it would've been intimate if he wasn't so stoic.

While she pondered the new changes, which wasn't much different from when she had woken, Shizuka fluttered by. "Get better soon my lamb." She chastised as he settled her down on the bed.

"Y-Yeah." She hesitantly agreed, awkwardly watching as she sashayed out and Ichiru pulled the covers around her. She even "eeped" a little once he laid his hand on her forehead for a moment, watching the lavender eyes with unveiled curiosity.

"Your temperature is higher than normal." He noted, pulling back.

She could only nod, pulling the blanket higher to hide her hot cheeks.

"Sleep."

When a dizzying wave hit her, she again nodded, closing her eyes. It was enough to calm her embarrassment.

* * *

Throughout the night, and maybe even longer, she could vaguely recall a gentle touch on her face. It was a cool reprieve from the hotness that consumed her body, and she ached to feel the snow on her face once more. Ironic that she'd hated on it a few hours back.

When she woke, her body was that of a warm tingle, and she inwardly thanked the wet rag on her forehead.

"You're awake."

'Again.' She thought, opening her eyes. 'We meet like this again.'

The figure by the window moved, and she was pleasantly alarmed to see it was not Ichiru this time, but Shizuka.

"You're not gonna choke me too this time, are you?" She halfheartedly croaked out, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

"I see that you've overcome the fever."

"It's been… a long time since I last slept in a warm bed." She quietly admitted.

"You're not from here."

She blinked at the statement, before apathetic-ness settled onto her features, "I don't know where I came from."

"Then you're lost."

Kagome felt another bitter smile resurfacing, reflecting her state of mind. "That's a nice way of putting it." She looked up at the ceiling, "When really, I've been abandoned."

There was a quiet silence, possibly the ponderings of the vampire in front of her, before, "Everyone will face moments of solitary periods."

"Are you trying to console me?" She began, observing the intricate ceiling, "That's very un-vampirelike."

She did not startle when a shadow presented itself upon her, the shine of the moon blocked out by Shizuka's tall stature.

"Are all vampires inhuman?"

"Yes." Kagome answered without hesitation, "You're all callous and cruel." If she were to die today, would anyone care?

No.

The taller one the two hummed in agreement, "We are all trying to find our way."

"We?"

The cherry eyes flicked down to her. "Are you not looking for a place called home?"

"That's a foreign word to me."

"Perhaps, we should give it to you?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What are you planning?"

A wave of her hand, "Do you wish to remain here, with Ichiru and I?"

"You're joking right?" As if she'd stay with the likes of _them_.

Shizuka's eyes sharpened, "I never joke."

The young adolescent cast her a look of cold fury. "I'm in no mood for games. Kill me if you wish."

"Ah, but that would be such a waste. No, I need you as you are."

"I have no wish to continue such a miserable existence!"

Her blood chilled when Shizuka abruptly kneeled down to her, "Give your life to me."

"Eh?"

"This existence of yours, give it to me if you have no desire to keep it." The earnest look on Shizuka's face confused her, scared her.

"Why would I do that?"

"All around you, this life of yours has been cruel, no?" She placed gentle hands on her face, "But beside me, beside Ichiru, you will have a reason to live."

She stared hard at the floor. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Would you rather I cast you back into the world; a child to be taken in the eyes of everyone else?"

Kagome shut her eyes against the terrible memories, the chill of the seasons, and clenched her teeth together. "Why are you doing this?"

In the darkness of the room, Shizuka saw her as she was. Weak. Vulnerable.

Her lips curled up. _'Perfect.'_

"Kagome-chan." She called, "Won't you make a place for yourself here?"

The tiny child jolted, entranced by her name. "Shizuka?" She hesitantly replied, "Why? Why me?"

Her eyes glowed red, "Does there need to be reason?"

' _Naraku.'_

Kagome felt the tears well, "Yes." Even as she felt her hair being brushed aside, while she remained still in Shizuka's arms, her mind screamed at her.

' _Naraku!'_

" _You are special."_

End of Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: I'm not entirely sure as to where I should've left off, but seeing as how the more awesome version of this chapter was lost, this was the best I could do. It might be awhile before I can wrestle a more adequate next chapter but I have really, really wanted to do this story. At least yearning for it for more than a year. As for Shizuka, her character is really a mystery for me to write. I hope I captured her whimsical ways enough.

Read and review! It really speeds up the writing process!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to a pleasant warmth that tingled in the back of her throat, which spread throughout her body. She took in the same room, the same bed, but not.

She didn't feel the same anymore either.

As if, all the missing pieces in her shattered self had been filled in. Her fingers traced the would-be bite marks of Shizuka's kiss; somehow they'd scarred over. The flesh was tender, and she was sure they marred her neck like ink on paper.

As much as she debated the mark, Kagome bore no evil will or malice intentions towards Shizuka-sama… Rather, she felt only a calm sense fill her.

Calm enough to slip out of the bed, and into the halls. Aside from a newfound stoic-ness, Kagome soon realized the newer changes. It was startling, to see the world bathed in details she'd never before seen.

The immaculateness of it all, with tiny carvings into each object. A scratch here, a stain there; the very world that blared itself into her ears. She shut her eyes at the sudden intrusion and covered her ears in an instant, damming the acute senses. When she felt herself steady, the exploration of the surrounding area was long and painful.

'How the hell do they do it?'

She inched closer to the stairs descending and breathed a sound of relief when the noise lessened. She removed her hands. The light dimmed from there on, and should've given her an off-putting feeling, but her vision was no less affected. 'Typical of a vampire, huh?' She bitterly reasoned, stepping towards the light shining underneath a closed door.

Faintly, the thrumming presence she'd felt throughout the house began to grow in intensity as she neared. Her hearing picked up the fragments of conversation, dulled between the walls.

'Shizuka-sama.' Her mind supplied, gravitating towards the pulse that practically _called_ to her. When she pushed aside the door, her assumptions were made correct.

"You're awake?"

The light refracted the silvery hues of the duo's hair beautifully.

"Yes."

Pureblood lips curved upwards, "Good." Ichiru, from beside her, regarded Kagome warily. She almost didn't pay attention, but found her eyes straying back towards him. For what purpose was a human needed?

She voiced her question.

Shizuka paid no mind, reaching towards a small table she hadn't noticed. Ichiru intercepted her, and Kagome wondered if the downturn of her lips really happened.

"Blood tablet?" She offered.

Even though she had no knowledge of a blood tabled (she grimaced), the young girl recoiled. "Um, no."

"Truly?"

Kagome ignored the amused tone, "Why did you… turn me?"

The female lifted the cup to her lips, which she assumed to be blood, because the scent was lovely. "Power."

"What could I offer? I'm useless."

"Hmm…"

"Don't mock me." Kagome emphasized slowly, feeling at odds with herself.

Ichiru tensed, but wave of her hand and he relaxed. She felt herself relaxing as well, but resisted the natural action. What was this?

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly, before she could lose her nerve, "You're different somehow."

Another curvy smile, but it lacked all traces of warmth. "I am who I am; Hio Shizuka."

'Sama.' She unknowingly added, but quashed the thought. The overwhelming urge to bow was getting stronger. "Let me go."

"You are free to do so."

"Am I?" Kagome clenched her fists, "Don't joke around with me."

Her mind screamed at her to bolt, but her body wouldn't listen. Wouldn't move. She griped tighter. She briefly became aware of her sharpened nails breaking skin, and the flip switched.

"Oi!"

The call lasted for only a moment as the sound of breaking glass drowned it out. And she, who'd broken it, went soaring out of the building. When she dared to turn her head, she caught the figure of an entertained Shizuka, crimson eyes narrowed with a smile. She turned her head just as quickly.

Her body darted over fallen trees and rocks, and she marveled at this newfound strength.

'Amazing.' Colors blurred together with the wind rushing over her as she steadily kept the pace. To think, that just yesterday she'd been on the verge of dying, and now, she was stronger than ever.

At the price of her humanity she'd gained something else; the guarantee of her survival.

She flicked a tongue over her teeth and felt the telltale edge of her fangs. They fit together; this inhuman speed, her teeth, and Kagome embraced the vampire within her.

Dancing through the forest, she laughed. With this, she was free.

 _ **BLAM!**_

"Shizuka-sama!"

The blood splattered her face, all feelings of happiness obliterated. The woman in front of her stumbled.

"Shizuka!" She cried, dropping the honorific and catching her. A click resounded, with the barrel of a gun sticking itself between her eyes. She followed the gun upwards.

"A child vampire, and a pureblood?" Came the condescending voice, "Disgusting beings."

"Who are you?" Kagome angrily snarled. Her senses roared in her ears, churning in an indescribable rage. Before she realized it, she bared her fangs in warning. A strange sensation resonated within her eyes, heightening her senses.

"Always with the teeth baring." The hunter muttered, kicking Shizuka from her arms. The unconscious pureblood exhaled shakily, leaking blood onto the ground. She reached out to the rapidly darkening clothing but his gun jarred her shoulder and she fell back against the tree.

"What do you know?"

"Huh?" She bitterly responded, "What kinda question is that?"

He thrust his foot into her stomach. A choked sound left her lips, "Kuh…!"

"What are her plans?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kagome coughed, "But you can go to hell!"

"I never liked the creepy color of you vampires' eyes." He commented, striking her. "It's unsettling."

Blood dribbled down her chin while she regarded him hatefully. "Why are you doing this?"

He lit a cigarette. "I want to see all of you bloodsuckers dead."

"Unfortunately, they're a little hard to kill." The scent of blood, more enticing than she'd ever before smelled, permeated the area.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Never." Kagome bit back, "I just want to get away." That said, she swiped forward, hoping to get his other eye and add another eye patch to his stupid face. He sidestepped her expertly, knocking her to the floor.

"You're just a baby compared to the other children." He chorused, smiling down at her darkly for what she had tried to do. The gun repositioned itself, "Now tell me what you know or die."

She had tried to fall away from Shizuka and ended up landing painfully on her elbow. "Aren't you going to kill me regardless?" She hissed out, pain constraining her voice.

"Certainly." He puffed out a cloud of smoke, "Or…"

"Or…?"

"Or you could come quietly."

Every second wasted was another where Shizuka lost more blood. "Why?"

"You know this filthy thing."

She failed to answer that she'd only known her for a night. "And if I do?"

 _Where the hell was Ichiru?_

"You'll be offered some protection." She supposed the apathetic look he possessed was something of a mask.

Nevertheless, she took the outstretched hand he held in her direction. Kagome soon found out that every step away from the vulnerable Shizuka felt as if she was being continually stabbed. Her face scrunched up in pain, needing to steady herself every few steps. Her captor seemed to notice, but said nothing until she stumbled.

"You gonna pass out on me brat?"

"As if." She muttered, but fell second later.

Yagari debated dragging her but settled on a sigh and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder. "I get paid too little for this."

* * *

Sleep was long and fitful, but when she awoke, the ache had dulled. The memory of Shizuka still wounded made her gasp aloud as she quickly sat up. The walls that greeted her were aged, cracking in places.

She wondered why she hadn't died yet. In a far off area, the crackling of a fire alerted her to presence of her unknown captor. Food wafted throughout the abandoned warehouse, rousing her stomach.

"Well," came the response, "aren't you going to eat?"

Alarmed, Kagome gazed into the darkness. _"Oi."_ She was pretty sure humans didn't possess that kind of hearing. "Brat, get into here."

"How?" She inquired, sliding out of the creaky bed. "How can you hear me?"

"What do you take me for?" The echo resounded emptily. Footsteps, and he appeared within the doorway. "A weak human?"

"Then you're no-"

"Hunter."

"Eh?"

He answered calmly but with venom. "For vampires."

She remembered the gun he had so leisurely pointed at her before. "How… How come I've never seen you before?" It came out accusingly.

Perhaps he heard it in her voice, or in the blank state of her expression, but replied softer than she had anticipated. "We hunt in secret."

"We?"

"There's an association."

Bits and pieces of unpleasant memories arouse, heavy in their presence. Freezing cold nights, constant running; always fear. Why did you never help?

She hadn't voiced her thought, but he answered anyway. "Normal people are not part of our jurisdiction."

Her heart was slowly freezing, appropriate for the temperature of the room. "I see." She said, wondering if she was more fragile than she had originally pegged herself for.

In her daze, the raven haired male turned his back to her, "Eat." He motioned her out of the room, going on ahead as she composed herself. When she entered, he thrust a bowl at her, soup sloshing around the rims.

Carefully, she inched toward the warmth of the fire. When had she last sat before one? She gave a small glance towards the hunter, "You're not eating?"

"I dislike soup."

"Huh?" She incredulously admonished.

"It's disgusting." He answered with the same amount of hate he held for vampires.

She drained the contents, holding out for seconds. "You shouldn't be picky."

He scoffed, "I don't need to answer to a child."

Kagome hummed thoughtfully, "Are you sure? Maybe I'm older than I look."

"Don't kid yourself, let alone me." He retorted, "Your aura is rather weak."

"Isn't yours as well?" Before, she'd been distracted with thoughts of actually dying. However, how she could sense the sliver of vampire blood within him, "Why is that?"

"You talk too much." He lifted his brown hat, and set it over his face, leaning back into the rustic seat. "Get some sleep brat. We leave when the sun rises."

* * *

More than anything, Kagome wanted out of the sunlight. She scrunched a distressed hand into Yagari's clothing, and looked down. He gave no indication of annoyance, but walked on. She was content to hide in his shadow, longing for darkness.

She realized one thing though, leaning against his back sleepily; the day for vampires really was meant for sleeping.

"Don't go collapsing in the street." Hunter-san warned.

She gave a sluggish nod, "Mm."

They traveled on like that, slower than he would have liked but he adjusted his pace. "What am I doing?" Yagari muttered, coming to a halt. The child behind him halted accordingly.

He gave some thought to her predicament. The association had never studied the beginning stages of a fledging. The girl was just as troublesome as the twins, if not more. Begrudgingly, he scooped her into his arms, ignoring the curious stares of passerbys.

If he recalled correctly, the association was located a couple towns over. Somehow, carrying her all the way was not an option.

'Best to travel at night then.'

* * *

"You reek."

That was what was said to her upon jostling her awake, before he dropped her –clothes and all- into the bath. She sputtered up lukewarm water, "What are you _doing_?!"

"Get cleaned up." He left in a flurry of clothes, mainly the billowing of his jacket. She yelled curses at his retreating form and sat angrily for a while. Left alone, Kagome gradually resolved herself to a bath in god knows how long.

Just a little, she could admit a bath was luxury to her now, and she felt that seeing the filth come off her felt strangle liberating. Not wanting to waste the opportunity presented, she furiously began scrubbing. Her body reddened as result, but she keenly became aware of her neck that she had avoided washing.

Along with the dirt and grime came blood that had seeped out of the scratches she had given herself. Shizuka's bite resonated with her touch. It was with desperation that she wished the feeling would disappear, tearing at the tender skin. Gasping, she barely heard Yagari come in.

"Oi, brat, yo-" He opened the door slowly, not smelling the blood until seconds later. Then he threw it open, "Oi!" He caught her bloodied fingers. It only served to frighten her more.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

"And why would I do that?" He hissed back to her unseeing eyes, "You think I'm stupid huh?" Her body twisted and turned, water pouring over the tub in her struggle. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Calm down!" He bellowed back at her, "Whatever it is, calm down!"

Her sounds echoed loudly within the bathroom, shuddering and dying as soon as they started. When she'd calmed enough to cease her struggles, he let go slowly.

"…that was unnecessary." She replied weakly.

He shook off some of the excess water. "About as unnecessary as your little episode."

The blood still dripped from her neck but she made no move to wipe it away. She did sink back into the water, somewhat embarrassed. "Her touch…"

"Hm?" He grunted back at her.

"I can feel it. Hio Shizuka's touch."

"Don't bother remembering the past. Or her for that matter." He leaned back, and grabbed a towel that he set on her head while he stood. "Get dressed. A sick brat is the last night I need." He then swept out of the room, giving her privacy and mumbling about a change of clothes.

Later she would realize they were spending the night in a hotel. It was strange given they had spent the last in an abandoned house, and the next, a luxurious hotel. She should've been wary; spending time along with a grown man but when he mentioned flat chested girls weren't his style, she had no trouble jumping into the single bed. Or hogging it for that matter.

"Move over kid."

"Eh-?" She groused, freshly bandaged. "Find your own place to sleep."

"This is my room." He reminded, shoving her aside while falling onto the bed. "I'm not sleeping on some shit sofa either."

"Well I'm not moving." Kagome stubbornly announced. Her answer came in the form of another shove. She sulkily scooted over, "I don't like this."

"You're not my type." He mumbled, "Now go to sleep."

She childishly stuck her tongue out. "Whatever." No way in hell would she ever admit he had a pleasant warmth, or that he was the closest she had ever been with. So she kicked him for good measure, and at his complaint, feigned sleep.

"Seriously." He grumbled.

* * *

Something… felt off, she thought the next night, bright eyed.

"Ne…" She whined, "I'm hungry."

"Huh?" Yagari shot back, "Couldn't you have said something earlier?"

She kicked some rocks, "I'm hungry _now_."

He lit a cigarette, "The nearest store is not far from here."

"Yes!" She cheered, running ahead. "Come on!" He waved her off, reasoning she had no money and would ultimately come back from him. Smugly, he called out an assurance as she found it.

They stopped, she ate, and they were off.

"Ahhh." She smiled, "Refreshing."

The unpleasant hunger had subsided.

End of chapter 2

(Author's note: Ahh had anyone been expecting Yagari? No? Welp, neither had I but I'm pleased with it anyways. I like the idea of him interacting with child Kagome. I'm working to update everyday so stay tuned! Anyways, Kagome still doesn't know his name and neither does he, because why not. Aren't all dramas with oblivious as hell people anyway?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's rambles: Just when you think I'm long gone, here I am~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Unpleasant hunger had become an understatement, she later thought, anxiously balancing on the balls of her feet. In the distance, she watched her traveling 'companion' finish off another rogue vampire with ease. She also noted the blood that trickled down the side of his arm; something he'd paid little attention to held her interest keenly.

Kagome was not an idiot. Granted she was still young, she already knew what this was. She was hungry. She was also a newly turned vampire. And right now, Yagari looked absolutely delicious. She turned her head away, ashamed at her thinking.

"You okay kid?" Yagari had long ago finished off the nuisances, walking over to where she stood.

Glancing up at his towering form, Kagome nervously offered a smile. "Yeah." She couldn't bear to tell him she was starving.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared down at the small girl before him. "Bullshit."

"I'm _fine_." She retorted, sparing his injured side an awkward look, "…clean yourself up."

It was with quiet realization Yagari pulled his arm away. _Of course._ He'd been careless. How long had they been traveling together? He tried to go over the times he'd fed her just ordinary food. "Why didn't you say anything?" It came out more accusatory than he would've liked, but he was annoyed at her.

Kagome sighed, "It's fine, okay?" Turning her nose away from the enticing scent of blood, she closed her eyes. "It'll pass."

"Don't be an idiot." Yagari chided, holding pressure onto his wound. "You're a vampire. You drink blood." He wasn't comforting about the fact, instead shoving his bloodied palm towards her. "Here."

Her tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips, but inwardly, she recoiled. Turning her head, she took a couple of steps back. "I don't think this is how one does it." Already, she could feel her fangs lengthening in response to the slowly building hunger. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you, right?" Tentatively, she pushed his hand away. "I'll drink, just, not from you."

The thought of taking his blood was enough to make her burn with shame. She liked Yagari. He may have been callous, but he was kind to her in round about ways. It was the first time she'd ever felt cared about. The elder male looked down at her with indecipherable emotion, squeezing his hand, "All right."

* * *

Several hours later found the sun setting to a low horizon and Kagome staking out a nearby park. Yagari had insisted he come with, but she didn't want him to see. Part of her was still in denial. She wanted to believe she was human, if only for a little bit longer. It was also unethical for a hunter to be encouraging she prey on innocent humans, and it made it easier on her conscience if he was elsewhere when she was 'hunting'.

It wasn't difficult for a concerned stranger or two to walk up to her and ask what a young girl like her was doing out alone by herself. She weighed her options, settling on a young female, and shooing away other people. She was cute, she knew, only heightened by the fact she was now a vampire. She was irresistible.

"So, where're your parents?" The one she'd chosen was a bright eyed blond woman. Sincerity shone in her eyes, "Did you get lost?" It was hard not to like her, but anyone was better than biting Yagari.

She played niceties, "I… I don't know where they went."

"Oh, you poor thing." The woman soothed, holding out her hand. "Here, why don't we look around and see if we can find them?"

'You fool.' Kagome thought, placing her smaller hand into the other. "Please."

A reassuring smile was flashed at her. "It'll be okay."

She wished it could be. As soon as she was sure her guard was down, she experimentally let her powers leak out. Everything was weak, and it stung to use them, but she could sense there was no one in the immediate vicinity.

The smile that curled on her lips worried her, but she was so very hungry. The chattering of the other was cut short when she pulled her down, hard.

"W-Wha?!"

Her teeth caught jugular, cutting short the scream that'd begun to work its way out of the terrified lady's throat. And just as she'd begun to dig in, there wasn't a body there anymore. She snarled in response, annoyed at what could've been.

In her place, Shizuka flicked her nails clean, "Hello my pet."

And then the blood drained from Kagome's face. She imagined she was thinking of their last encounter, which prompted the question, "Are you alright?" It slipped out before she could quash the concern she felt, something Yagari had thought to educate her on. It was only natural to obey.

The pureblood regarded her with careful consideration, a smile playing on her lips. "We don't die easily."

A sort of relief washed over her, further affirmed by the fact Shizuka was up and about. It was a stark contrast from the days prior where she'd been bleeding out. Regardless, she hesitantly took a step back, "Why're you here?"

"Don't play coy." Cherry colored eyes danced with amusement, "Surely you know I've come to collect."

The dread in her stomach intensified. "I… I..." The refusal wouldn't form words. She clenched her teeth, weakly finishing with, "I like it here." When her lips turned downcast, Kagome shuddered.

"Are you refusing me?"

At the words, she stiffened. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

" _You're not taking her."_

Oh no.

Her worst fears confirmed, Kagome watched Yagari step out of the shadows. He gave a quick look over to the two of them, and then the lifeless body of the female, before pursing his lips. "Come over here." He instructed her, leveling his gun at the pureblood.

"Stay." Shizuka softly uttered.

Kagome couldn't find it within herself to refuse. She cast a withering look to the hunter behind her, sorrow igniting her reddening irises. He responded in kind with a grunt, walking closer to her, "You're not taking her." He repeated.

"And what would you have me do?" Shizuka's eyes turned a shade darker, but her face remained pleasant. "The girl is mine."

Kagome closed her eyes. She had no desire to endanger the only person to be kind to her. "….I'll go with you." Resigning herself to her fate, she ignored the protests of Yagari, instead flashing him a smile. "You were good to me. Thank you." Dropping her eyes further, she motioned to his arm, "Did you fix yourself up?"

He was fighting a losing battle. "Don't be an idiot."

"I… enjoyed the time spent with you." She continued, stepping closer to Shizuka. "But… I don't think I can live in your world." It was bittersweet. She really really liked Yagari. Turning to her maker, Kagome nodded, "We can leave now."

Pleased, Shizuka wrapped an arm around her. "Of course."

He could only watch the two disperse into scattering blossoms, cursing again the fact that damnable pureblood seemed to only take and take from him.

* * *

Returning to the house was easy enough. Ichiru was another matter entirely. He hated her. That much was evident when upon arriving, his lips curled down in distaste. She imagined he was remembering their last encounter.

"Hi to you too." She muttered, shifting slightly. Shizuka had left the two of them alone, something she thought was 'punishment' for the way she'd run out on them last time. However, she also noted that Kagome had helped divert Yagari's attention, and so she'd been forgiving.

"Shizuka-sama is too kind." He finally broke the silence, tersely chastising her. "You should've been killed." She found the harshness of his personality to conflict with softness of his voice. It was a shame such a beautiful face was wasted. Then again, wasn't that all vampires?

Sighing, Kagome looked around. "Yes yes, but unfortunately, I'm alive. It also looks like I'm here to stay." Fingering her sleeve, she uneasily looked up. "…And I'm hungry." For one thing, she was glad she'd never bitten Yagari.

He was about to rebuke her for her insolence when the door clicked open. "Hungry?"

They both looked to the beautiful being that commanded attention.

Slightly shy, Kagome nodded. "I've been hungry for quite some time…" The sensation in her eyes thrummed, something she could only guess was the color of her eyes changing. She was slowly but surely growing more accustomed to the needs of her vampire nature.

Shizuka's voice spoke volumes of how pleased she was to see the changes in her pet, "Wonderful." It was almost like a laugh, "Have you ever tasted blood?"

She was growing less and less inhibited the more she thought of the tantalizing way it sounded to her. "No. Not since that night." She hadn't even been conscious for it, but she'd been satisfied upon waking. The savage in her wondered how it tasted when awake.

"You're not seriously thinking of giving her _your_ blood?" Ichiru's voice rang of disgust as he protectively situated himself between the two. He glared down at her, "She's undeserving."

In response, the superior vampire looped her arms over his shoulders, still taller, smiling into his ear. "Are you jealous?"

The way he stiffened did not go unnoticed, before he lamely replied with. "You're a pureblood." He further froze when Shizuka gave his neck a tentative sniff, "Do you want this?" She prodded, "This bloody life?"

The interaction shared between the two ran far more intimate than Kagome dared say, before noting that he too looked delicious. In the presence of far more primal creatures, it was easier to drop the human tendencies she had fought to keep.

The moment was broken when he looked away, a faint tint of red running along his face, "Don't tease me."

Judging by his reaction, she guessed this was something common. What had her curious was how Shizuka seemed to have a peculiar fondness for the boy. She handled him as delicately as he handled her, if not more. It was strange. She'd only ever known vampires to be calculating and cruel. But Shizuka merely let Ichiru go, regarding his innocent reactions with delight.

"If giving her my blood is too much, then why not yours?"

He frowned, clearly hating the idea. "My blood is only yours."

It seemed that was the answer she wanted to hear, brushing back a stray strand of his hair. "I'll send for someone." The pleasure in her voice was enough to make Kagome relax.

When she left, it was back to an awkward silence between the two. More awkward on her part, and a subtle indifference for Ichiru. 'Pity. He was actually sort of gentle beforehand.' Kagome thought, tilting her head to the side. Maybe it was because she was feverish?

She barely looked away when he threw her an annoyed glance, "Are you quite done?"

Kagome was 110% sure he was only kind to Shizuka. Shaking her head, she replied with, "Crystal."

She only hoped Yagari would forget about her.

* * *

Life with the two was strange. The more she spent with the two, the more she came to learn exactly why Shizuka wanted her. The powers she possessed were desired by a multitude of people. It was just pure luck that Shizuka found her first.

Little by little, she found herself growing accustomed to the life she now held. Ichiru was still insufferable in his dislike of her, but she found him tolerable. With Shizuka, she wanted nothing else to obey. She also knew it was because of her blood and she was conflicted, but the sinewy smile the pureblood gave her always drowned out everything.

At present, she was working on summoning what little power she held and being given schooling by a private tutor. It wouldn't have been proper to keep around an uneducated fledging. She was also given a certain amount of freedom that had slowly been growing given how she had run away earlier.

For where could she go in the world now?

Time passed by quietly.

End of Chapter 3

(Author's rambles: With the intial set up done, now I can move onto juicer details!)


End file.
